True Love
by RebellionOfTheGays71
Summary: When Quinn sings about a girl during Glee, how will the rest of the new directions react? Will they figure out that she loves Rachel?
1. Chapter 1

True Love

"Mr Schue, I have something I want to sing."

"Of course Quinn, the floor is yours."

 ** _Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_**  
 ** _Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_**  
 ** _There's no one quite like you_**  
 ** _You push all my buttons down_**  
 ** _I know life would suck without you_**

 ** _At the same time, I wanna hug you_**  
 ** _I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_**  
 ** _You're an asshole but I love you_**  
 ** _And you make me so mad I ask myself_**  
 ** _Why I'm still here, or where could I go_**  
 ** _You're the only love I've ever known_**  
 ** _But I hate you, I really hate you,_**  
 ** _So much, I think it must be_**

 ** _True love, true love_**  
 ** _It must be true love_**  
 ** _Nothing else can break my heart like_**  
 ** _True love, true love,_**  
 ** _It must be true love_**  
 ** _No one else can break my heart like you_**

 ** _Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings_**  
 ** _Just once please try not to be so mean_**  
 ** _Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E_**  
 ** _Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)_**  
 ** _You can do it baby_**

 ** _At the same time, I wanna hug you_**  
 ** _I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_**  
 ** _You're an asshole but I love you_**  
 ** _And you make me so mad I ask myself_**  
 ** _Why I'm still here, or where could I go_**  
 ** _You're the only love I've ever known_**  
 ** _But I hate you, I really hate you,_**  
 ** _So much, I think it must be_**

 ** _True love, true love_**  
 ** _It must be true love_**  
 ** _Nothing else can break my heart like_**  
 ** _True love, true love,_**  
 ** _It must be true love_**  
 ** _And no one else can break my heart like you_**

 ** _(I love you, I think it must be love, I love you)_**

 ** _Why do you rub me up the wrong way?_**  
 ** _Why do you say the things that you say?_**  
 ** _Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be_**  
 ** _But without you I'm incomplete_**

 ** _I think it must be_**  
 ** _True love, true love_**  
 ** _It must be true love_**  
 ** _Nothing else can break my heart like_**  
 ** _True love, true love,_**  
 ** _It must be true love_**  
 ** _And no one else can break my heart like you (like you)_**  
 ** _No one else can break my heart like you (like you)_**  
 ** _No one else can break my heart like you_**

"Thank you Quinn. That was…"

As Mr Schue struggles to think of the right word the rest of glee is asking questions.

"Who were you singing about?"

"Who broke your heart?"

"Who do you love?"

"What did Finn do this time?"

"Wonderful. That was wonderful, Quinn. Now I think the glee club has a few questions."

"Guys, calm down. Finn didn't do anything. The song isn't about him."

"Who was it about then?"

"I'm not saying who she is."

"SHE?" They all shout together. Oh no I said too much.

A/N: I do not own the song. The song is True Love by P!NK and Lily Allen


	2. Chapter 2

**Quinn POV**

Damn it. I always say to much. Its like my mouth doesn't have a filter. Now the whole glee club is staring at me waiting for answers.

"D..did I say she? I..I meant he." I manage to stutter out, hoping its believable but knowing that the stutter and the break in my voice as I got to the end of the sentence told everyone it was a big lie.

"Fabray finally goes gay. Who's the lucky lady Q?" I hear Santana ask. I knew she would be the nosiest one, she's always thought I was gay but I never admitted it.

"Um. No one."

"She's totally in this room, right Q? That's the only reason you wouldn't tell us." Santana says, in that smug tone of voice she only uses when she wants to get under my skin.

I nervously glance around the room to see _her_ reaction. She doesn't seem bothered, in fact it seems like she doesn't even realise what's going on. She's just sat there picking at her nails and not focusing on anything else in the room. I wish I knew what was going on in her head.

 **Rachel POV**

I've always been gay for Fabray but could never admit it. She always seemed so straight, so perfect. Head cheerleader, dating the quarterback, president of the celibacy club, everything a straight teenage girl wanted. At least until she got pregnant and got kicked out but even then her life was still good, people fighting over whose house she stayed at. I never had a chance but now I might. She's gay. Quinn Fabray is gay.

Snap out of it Rachel. Just because she's gay doesn't mean you have a chance. She's perfect and you're you. There's nothing to love about you.

 **Quinn POV**

I need to stop staring at Berry before San figures out it's her.

 **Rachel POV**

Was Quinn Fabray just staring at me?

 **Santana POV**

Oh my god. Quinn likes Berry. she won't admit it if I asked but I know. The longing stares, the locked eyes as she sang that song. And Berry is the only girl in glee that Quinn hates. I'm guessing she doesn't hate her though, I bet Fabray is just afraid that she's gay. I'm afraid for her. I know Russell and Judy. They kicked her out for having sex before marriage imagine what they would do to her if they found out she was a lesbian.

"Q I know who it is. I figured it out. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Except Britt, I can't keep a secret form B"

"Thanks S. I knew you'd figure it out eventually, I was just hoping it would take longer than 10 minutes."

"Well I'm not as dumb as I look Fabray."

"I know."

It's times like this when I remember why me and Q are friends in the first place. Sure, we compete for a lot of stuff but in tough situations we have each others backs and deep down we love each other.

"Okay guys, I think that's enough for today. Go home, get some rest because because tomorrow we start planning our setlist for sectionals." Mr Schue interrupts our conversation to tell us pointless information.

I have more important things to do than pick some stupid songs for a competition. I am going to help Q get her girl.

A/N I know this chapter is short but I wanted to update. I've not been able to update for a while because I've had my exams but they're all done now so I should be able to update all my stories more frequently.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana POV

How to get Q and Berry together? Just the thought of a Faberry romance makes me want to puke even though it's sort of cute. I need a good plan. One that's guaranteed to get Q the girl. Got it. Secret Admirer. 10 easy steps.

1 - Flowers on her doorstep in the morning.  
2 - A stuffed toy and cute note in her locker.  
3 - Red rose on her desk in every lesson.  
4 - Vegan lunch from her favourite restaurant in her locker ready to eat.  
5 - Fairy lights and rose petals in the auditorium. (She's pathetic and eats her lunch there everyday.)  
6 - Get Mr. Schue to give her a gift and read the note attached.  
7 - An anonymous positive comment on her myspace video signed by her secret admirer.  
8 - Large stuffed heart on her chair in glee and a flower. (Front row, second seat. She sits there every day.)  
9 - Get Sue to be nice to glee for practise.  
10 - Reveal yourself with a song in glee.

If this doesn't work my name isn't Santana Lopez.

"Yo Q, hold up. I gots to tell you this plan."

"Sure. What's the plan?"

"Well, the first step is..."

She's down with the plan until step 9 and 10. She doesn't think she can get Sue to play nice for an hour and she's still afraid to come out properly.

"Wait Santana. I have a few questions about the plan."

"Shoot."

"What flowers?"

"Yellow chrysanthemums for the doorstep."

"What's her favourite restaurant?"

"Valentino's Italian House. Get the vegan lasagne."

"What's her locker combination?"

"Do you pay any attention to her? 1719."

"What flower do I put on her chair?"

"Either a red tulip or a yellow tulip."

"Why not both?"

"Go for it."

"Thanks S. You're a good friend. And sort of a stalker knowing all that about Berry."

"You like her and still can't say her first name?"

"Rachel."

"There we go. Now get in the car. We need to go shopping."

 _4:30AM the next day._

We stole the key to the school years ago but now we finally have a reason to use them. We need to set everything up for today. Her locker, the auditorium and put the gift on Schue's desk. We should be done for 5:15 when Rachel leaves her house for her run. When she gets back, there will be a bouquet of yellow chrysanthemums waiting for her on the doorstep.

 **A/N I know it's really short but it's only a filler chapter. The next one is all from Rachel's POV and will be her reactions to the surprises. The flowers were picked for a reason. Yellow chrysanthemums are the flower of the secret admirer, red roses are the flower of love, red tulips show a declaration of love and yellow tulips show that you're hopelessly in love with someone.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel POV

My daily routine is very strict and I will not allow any disruptions. I wake up at 4:30 AM and get into workout clothes, put my hair in a ponytail and drink a protein shake. Then, at 4:45 I go for a 30 minute run, returning for 5:15. I shower, get into a school friendly outfit, straighten my hair, apply a thin layer of makeup, pick up my bag and my lunch and leave for school at 6:30. It hasn't changed since I was 12 but I have a feeling it is going to be messed up at some point today.

Everything went according to plan until I got home from my run. There is a bouquet of chrysanthemums on my door step. I pick them up to find a note attached and addressed to me. Sighing, I enter my house grabbing the note to read before I shower.

 _Dear Rach,_

 _Is it okay if I call you Rach? I hope so._

 _You look beautiful in your workout clothes. I know that might sound slightly creepy but I promise I'm not a stalker. Just someone who has a crush on you and wanted to give you these flowers. I would give them you in person but that would ruin the meaning of the flowers._

 _Yellow chrysanthemums are the flower of the secret admirer and that's exactly what I am._

 _Yours always,  
L_

L? Who the hell is L? I don't know anyone whose name is L. I can't think about this right now. I need to shower. I am behind schedule.

* * *

The note set me 15 minutes behind schedule! As long as it is the only surprise today, I think we will be okay. I can catch up on my schedule. When you get to your locker, do not talk to Kurt. He will set you further behind.

I enter the code and swing the door open ignoring Kurt's questions as to why I am late.

Of course. There's another note in my locker. And a stuffed toy that is so adorable. It's a blue dolphin. What does this note say?

 _Rach,_

 _Sorry that my first note put you behind schedule, you must be feeling on edge right now but relax. You're still an hour early for school. Don't worry about organising what you will sing in glee today, you won't be the one singing. ;)_

 _Don't talk to Kurt about these notes. I don't want you knowing who I am until glee club. He'll be able to figure it out so easily._

 _I know how much you love dolphins (or gay sharks as Brittany calls them), that's why I chose a dolphin. Hope you like it._

 _Yours always,  
L_

What do they mean I won't be singing? Are they going to sing as a way of revealing themselves to me? I hope not because I might have to reject them in front of the club.

* * *

By the start of fourth period I have collected 4 red roses from my desks. All with a note attached counting down the hours until glee. The first one also told me that red roses are the flower of love. Earlier I thought I might have to reject them but I'm not sure anymore. They have gone through so much effort to woo me.

The only problem I have is that no one in glee has a name beginning with L. Santana's last name does but she's with Brittany and she hates me. She's the only one I can think of though.

Is someone new joining the glee club today as a way of revealing themselves? Whose name begins with an L in school. Lauren Zizes. Nope, she's with Puck. Lucy Palmer? It could be but I've heard her sing, she's terrible. Liam Hopewell? I hope not, he's creepier than Jacob.

Lunch is in 20 minutes. I can try figuring this out in the auditorium.

* * *

I open my locker to find a bag from valentino's and there's another note attached.

 _Rach,_

 _Enjoy your lunch. I know I won't see you during your lunch break but I will be thinking about you._

 _Don't spend your entire lunch break trying to figure out who I am because you won't be able to. I know telling you to stop won't make you but maybe this will. The L is my middle initial so unless you read everyones file you won't know who I am._

 _I know Valentino's is your favourite because the entire menu is vegan and I also know your favourite is the lasagne._

 _Bon Apetite_

 _Yours always,  
L_

Middle name. They're smart, another reason for me to like them. So far the only negative things are that they interrupted my routine and they keep breaking into my locker.

When I get to the auditorium I see that it is decorated with fairy lights and rose petals. Its so romantic. There's also a cd player on stage. As I get closer I see another note attached.

 _Rach,_

 _Press play. I made this playlist specially for you. It is exactly 25 minutes long so you won't have to stop a song halfway through to be on time for your next lesson._

 _Enjoy._

 _Yours always,_  
 _L_

* * *

Spanish was going like normal. Mr Schue failing to teach, the students paying no attention and me lost in though. It was until Mr Schue is interrupted by Sue Sylvester.

"William, I've been sent by L."

L? As in, my L?

"L? Who's L?"

"They want to know if you did what you were supposed to."

"I forgot Sue. I'll do it now."

"Good."

Now he had everyones attention. Especially mine.

"I was given a note this morning that I was told to read out. The person who sent it told me that the person would know it was for them when I read it out."

" _I didn't put your name on this one or give it to you because I wanted to see Schue squirm as he read it. Yes I am in his class with you right now but don't you dare try to figure me out. That will be revealed in glee club._

 _Schue, that's me, knows not to stop reading. If he does, he knows what will happen and he doesn't like the sound of it._

 _All the notes you have received so far have been about the emotional and mental side of my affection. This one focus on the physical. Good look not being embarrassed Schue._

 _I'll start with your face. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I could get lost in your eyes for days if you'd let me, I would kiss those beautiful lips as much as possible. You don't need makeup to look perfect because you're flawless._

 _Moving down your body I get to your neck. Every time I look at it, I want to mark it so everyone knows you're mine._

 _Even further down and we get to your chest. I've never seen a more perfect set of breasts. Keep reading Schue. They aren't too big or too small. They're just perfect._

 _Your toned stomach does things to me that I couldn't get Schue to say. I'd go red myself then you'd know who I was._

 _Your legs are so long. Seriously, how can you have legs that long and only be 5 foot 1? It shouldn't look right but it does. Seeing you in that skirt everyday drives me wild. All I want is those legs wrapped around my waist as I pin you against a wall and kiss you till you can't breathe._

 _Your ass is perfect to. I want to squeeze it so bad._

 _Two more things._

 _1\. I didn't write this note, my friend did after asking me what I liked about you._

 _2\. My note is attached to the gift under Schue's desk. I wont make him read that one. It's for you to read alone. Before glee, come back here and get the gift. Schue knows who it's for o he won't give it anyone else. Read the note before coming to glee._

 _Yours always,  
L. _

_L does not deserve credit for this note. I totally wrote it so ya know._

 _Yours never,  
M_

That was strange. At least I know that L didn't write anything that vulgar and have the teacher read it although they did say that stuff and 'M' just wrote it down.

* * *

I have a free period between Spanish and glee. I usually spend this time reading comments on my MySpace video, even though they are cruel, because it will get me ready for negative reviews when I make it to broadway.

I read through the usual mean comments but one catches my eye. It isn't mean.

 _I know you're used to receiving negative reviews on your video but I don't understand why. You sound amazing. You will be the best that broadway has ever seen. Barbra Streisand would be proud of how well you sang that._

 _Yours always,  
L_

* * *

I go back to Mr Schue's classroom to get the gift and note that I need to get before going to glee.

I put the gift in my bag and just read the note.

 _Rach,_

 _You need to know before going into glee that if you don't want me to reveal myself you just have to walk in and tell Schue that you have something to sing. I know I said that you wouldn't be singing and you won't unless you decide to not know who I am._

 _Don't fret that you have nothing prepared. I know you always have something up your sleeve ready for an impromptu performance._

 _I'll see you in glee and hope that you don't sing (you sound amazing and I could listen to you all day but I want to prove myself worthy of your affections with a song I wrote)_

 _Yours always,  
L_

* * *

This is it. Time for glee. I go to sit in my heart but see two tulips, one red and one yellow, a giant stuffed heart and a note. No one else is here so I know I have time to read the note as I can see it is only short.

 _Rach,_

 _This is the last note._

 _The red tulip shows a declaration of love and the yellow tulip is to tell you that I am hopelessly in love with you._

 _When everyone is here and Mr Schue asks if anyone has anything to sing I need you to tell him whether you do or not. That will either be permission for me to o or it will be my cue to back off._

 _No matter the choice, I am sure it will have been thoroughly thought out._

 _Yours always,  
L_

* * *

Everyone is here. My choice has been made. I just need for Schue to ask the all important question.

"Does anyone have anything to sing before I give out this weeks assignment?"

"Mr Schue, "

* * *

 **I'm leaving it there for this chapter. Will she want to know who sent the notes or not? You'll find out in the next chapter which will be up soon. I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr Schue, usually I would take this opportunity to sing and show off my superior vocals however, today I have prepared nothing."

"That's fine Rach-"

"Band, hit it." Sue bursts through the door and demands the music.

Please tell me it wasn't Sue sending the notes to mess with my head. That would just be wrong on so many levels.

The opening bars of the song play and I instantly recognise it. I secretly love The Vamps but never told anyone because it isn't broadway appropriate or even from a musical. Who ever is going to sing this obviously knows me.

 **Excuse me miss  
** **I don't ever do this  
** **Must admit I'm pretty nervous  
** **But just in case you say yes**

It can't be.

 **I had to ask  
** **If you already had dinner plans  
** **I know you probably have a man  
** **But if you happen to be unattached**

Is this some sort of joke?

 **I'd sing your name over the airwaves  
** **Scratch your couch and sleep on the stairway  
** **If not tonight, maybe tomorrow  
** **Cause I'm hung up, I'm shook up  
** **I'm lovestruck**

I know she said yesterday that she liked a girl but it can't be me. Right?

 **I'd wait all day, just for a maybe  
** **I'm trying to find a way to be worthy  
** **If not tonight, maybe tomorrow  
** **Cause I'm hung up, I'm shook up  
** **I'm lovestruck**

I'm open to dating a girl. Who am I kidding I have a crush on this girl but she's got to be messing with me.

 **(You) I'm lovestruck  
** **(You) I'm lovestruck**

 **It might seem strange  
** **You don't even know my name  
** **But I've been watching you for days  
** **Sitting in the same corner table of the same cafe**

 **I heard 'Wonderwall' bleeding through your headphones  
** **Cracked a little smile when you got the words wrong  
** **Excuse me miss  
** **I thought that you should know this**

Sue was in on this. This is a big cheerio prank. Does she know that I like her?

 **I'd sing your name over the airwaves  
** **Scratch your couch and sleep on the stairway  
** **If not tonight, maybe tomorrow  
** **Cause I'm hung up, I'm shook up  
** **I'm lovestruck**

 **I'd wait all day, just for a maybe  
** **I'm trying to find a way to be worthy  
** **If not tonight, maybe tomorrow  
** **Cause I'm hung up, I'm shook up  
** **I'm lovestruck.**

 **I'd lay flowers at your feet  
** **Oh, oh, oh, oh  
** **I'd be everything you need  
** **Whoa, oh, oh, oh**

 **(You) I'm lovestruck  
** **(You) I'm lovestruck**

 **I'm lovestruck**

 **I'd sing your name over the airwaves  
** **Scratch your couch and sleep on the stairway  
** **If not tonight, maybe tomorrow  
** **Cause I'm hung up, I'm shook up**

 **I'm lovestruck**

 **I'd wait all day, just for a maybe  
** **I'm trying to find a way to be worthy  
** **If not tonight, maybe tomorrow  
** **Cause I'm hung up, I'm shook up**

 **I'm lovestruck**

 **(You) I'm lovestruck  
** **(You) I'm lovestruck**

 **I'm lovestruck**

 **I'm lovestruck**

"Thank you Quinn. I like this new side to you. So open and vulnerable. Not to mention contributing to a glee club meeting two days in a row."

"Thanks Mr Schue but I just had to get that off my chest. They know it was for them."

"Well, I'd love to know their opinion if you would allow that Quinn. I'm sure many of the others are curious as well."

"I want to know what they thought." Quinn whispers, so it's almost inaudible.

What do I even say to that? Quinn Fabray has been sending me love notes all day. How does she expect me to react to that? There's only one way I know how to. Not react. It's not a thing I ever prepared for so I have no reaction planned.

"Well, Quinn who was it for?" Seriously Kurt? Could you be any nosier?

"Rachel."

Gasps are heard from everyone in the choir room, except Santana.

"Well, Rachel, what do you think of Quinn's performance?" Seriously, Mr Schue is nosier than Kurt sometimes.

"Not that it is any of your business, Mr Schuester but I have no comments about that performance."

"Rach,"

"Rachel."

"Rachel, please give me a chance."

"Why? So you can humiliate me in front of the school? Oh look, its Manhands, she actually thought I liked her when the whole time it was a prank that the cheerios planned. I'd rather save myself the embarrassment."

"No. Rachel, this isn't a prank. I don't like you, I love you and I'm going to prove it. Just wait, everyday I will have another song prepared and I won't give up. I love you so much that I physically can't take no as an answer. Listen carefully, I know I've been the worst person to you in the past and I don't expect you to forget. But I love you, I think I always have and I won't stop until you're mine."

* * *

 _The next day, in glee club_

 **I'm in love, darlin' can't you see**

 **Oh please, don't take that from me**  
 **Believe, that I can be**  
 **The oxygen you breathe**

 **We've been down, this road before**  
 **And I, can't take no more of the lies**  
 **Coming throught the door**  
 **No, I won't be ignored**

 **It's so typical**

 **And I'm dealin'**  
 **With this feelin'**  
 **Lost in the unknown**  
 **And I'm screamin'**  
 **At my demons**  
 **Cuz' I don't wanna be**  
 **In love alone**

 **Listen close, to all I've said**  
 **A ghost, playin with my head**  
 **You know, I'd rather be dead**  
 **Than just another friend**

 **It's so typical**

 **And I'm dealin'**  
 **With this feelin'**  
 **Lost in the unknown**  
 **And I'm screamin'**  
 **At my demons**  
 **Cuz' I don't wanna be**  
 **In love alone**

 **This aint just another phase**  
 **And I'm not a just another face**  
 **My heart cannot take the pain**  
 **And I will never be the same, again**

 **And I'm revealin'**  
 **What I'm feeling'**  
 **And waiting by the phone**

 **And I'm dealin'**  
 **With this feelin'**  
 **Lost in the unknown**  
 **And I'm screamin'**  
 **At my demons**  
 **Cuz' I don't wanna be**  
 **In love alone**

"Quinn, the answer is still no. It's just a prank and whilst I applaud your commitment, I am not going to fall for it."

I can't believe she actually sang to me again. If she keeps this up I might start liking her even more than I do and then I might fall into her trap. No. Stop talking like that Rachel. She'll give up eventually. Just wait her out. It's only been 3 days.

* * *

 _Glee club, day 3_

 **Sometimes life gets bitter**

 **I get strung out, caught in the middle**  
 **And I can't breathe**  
 **I just need a little taste of paradise**  
 **I know a place I can escape to**  
 **Where I go, troubles never break through**  
 **The grass is greener, my head is clearer**  
 **I got peace of mind when I fall into your eyes**

 **Your love's like breathing in the salty air**  
 **Of summer on a private island just for me**  
 **Your love's like the feeling I get**  
 **When my favorite songs spinnin' in my head**  
 **Keep it play playin' on repeat**  
 **It's like flowers in the spring time**  
 **Every day is Valentine's**  
 **So good it's hard to describe**  
 **It's like Paris after midnight,**  
 **Dancing in the moonlight**  
 **That what your love,**  
 **That's what your love's like**  
 **That's what your love,**  
 **That's what your love's like**  
 **That's what your love,**  
 **That's what your love's like**

 **Stop signs, I keep on runnin' into**  
 **Red lights make me wanna scream like**  
 **Why can't it just be only you and me all the time**  
 **In a world no one can find**

 **Your love's like breathing in the salty air**  
 **Of summer on a private island just for me**  
 **Your love's like the feeling I get**  
 **When my favorite songs spinnin' in my head**  
 **Keep it play playin' on repeat**  
 **It's like flowers in the spring time**  
 **Every day is Valentine's**  
 **So good it's hard to describe**  
 **It's like Paris after midnight,**  
 **Dancing in the moonlight**  
 **That what your love,**  
 **That's what your love's like**  
 **That's what your love,**  
 **That's what your love's like**  
 **That's what your love,**  
 **That's what your love's like**

 **When life has left me numb**  
 **And I need a pick me up**  
 **There's no better rush than your love**  
 **Your love, your love**

 **Your love's like breathing in the salty air**  
 **Of summer on a private island just for me**  
 **Your love's like the feeling I get**  
 **When my favorite songs spinnin' in my head**  
 **Keep it play playin' on repeat**  
 **It's like walking on the ceiling**  
 **Can't compare the feeling**  
 **Better than I could ever describe**  
 **It's like soaking in the sunrise**  
 **Not a worry on my mind**  
 **That's what your love,**  
 **That's what your love's like**  
 **That's what your love,**  
 **That's what your love's like**  
 **That's what your love,**  
 **That's what your love's like**  
 **That's what your love,**  
 **That's what your love's like**  
 **That's what your love's like**

"Still a no, Quinn."

"Not for much longer." I hear her mumble as I'm leaving the room. That just fuels my desire to outlast her and also turns me on a bit. What? I like it when people persevere and push to get what they want even if they know it's never going to happen.

* * *

 _Glee Club day 4_

 **If I should stay, I'll only be in your way**  
 **So I'll go, but I know I'll**  
 **Think of you every step of the way**

 **And I will always love you**  
 **I will always love you**  
 **You, my darling you, hmmm,**

 **Bittersweet memories**  
 **That is all I'm taking with me**  
 **So, goodbye**  
 **Please, don't cry**  
 **We both know I'm not what you, you need**

 **And I will always love you**  
 **I will always love you**

 **I hope life treats you kind**  
 **And I hope you have all you've dreamed of**  
 **And I wish to you, joy and happiness**  
 **But above all this, I wish you love**

 **And I will always love you**  
 **I will always love you**  
 **I will always love you**  
 **I will always love you**  
 **I will always love you**  
 **I, I will always love you**

 **You, darling, I love you**  
 **Oh, I'll always, I'll always love you**

"So, Rachel, change your mind yet? Can I please have a chance with you?"

"No Quinn."

My resolve is slowly cracking. It won't be long before I say yes to her if she keeps this up.

* * *

 _Glee club day 5_

 **We go together like**  
 **Ramma lamma lamma**  
 **Ka dinga da dinga dong**  
 **Remembered forever like**  
 **Shoo-wop sha whada whadda**  
 **Yippidy boom da boom**  
 **Chang chang changity chang shoo bop**  
 **That's the way it should be**  
 **Waooo Yeah**

 **We're one of a kind**  
 **Like dip da dip da dip do whap de dobby do**  
 **Our names are signed**  
 **Like boogdy boogdy boogdy boogdy**  
 **Shooby do wap she bop**  
 **Chang chang changity chang shoo bop**  
 **We'll always be together**  
 **Wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-waa**

 **When we go out a night (oh oh)**  
 **And stars are shining bright (oh, oh)**  
 **Up in the skies above**  
 **Or at the high school dance(uh huh)**  
 **Where you can find romance(uh huh)**  
 **Maybe it might be lo uh, uh, uh, uh, uh uh ve**

 **Ramma lamma lamma**  
 **Ka dingity ding da dong**  
 **Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda**  
 **Yippity boom da boom**  
 **Chang chang changity chang**  
 **Shoo bop**  
 **Yip da dip da dip**  
 **Shoo bop sha dooby do**  
 **Boogdy boogdy boogdy boogdy shooby do wap she bop**  
 **Sha na na na na na na na yippity boom de boom**

 **Ramma lamma lamma ka dingity ding da dong**  
 **Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom sha boom**  
 **Chang chang changity chang shoo bop**  
 **Yip da dip da dip shoo bopp sha dooby do**  
 **Boogidy boogidy boogidy boogidy shooby sho wap sho wap**  
 **Sha na na na na na na na yippity boom de boom**  
 **A womp bop a looma a womp bam boom**

 **We're for each other like womp bop a looma a womp bam boom**  
 **Just like my brother is sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do**  
 **Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be together**  
 **Waooo Yeah!**

 **We'll always be together**  
 **We'll always be together**  
 **We'll always be together**  
 **We'll always be together**  
 **We'll always be together**  
 **We'll always be together**  
 **We'll always be together**  
 **We'll always be together**  
 **We'll always be together**  
 **We'll always be together**  
 **We'll always be together**  
 **We'll always be together**  
 **We'll always be together**

"Singing a song from one of the best musicals of all time won't make me say yes Quinn. The answer is still no."

* * *

 _Day 15_

Everyday for the last 14 days, Quinn has sang to me, telling me how much she loves me but I still continue to say no. My resolve is cracking though and I don't think I can keep this up any longer. If it was all just a prank and she saw how resistant I was being she would have gotten bored and given up by now right?

 _"Can all students report to the auditorium please. All students to the auditorium."_ Figgins hasn't done a whole school assembly for months. Why is he doing one now?

"Hello William McKinley High School. Coach Sylvester wanted you all here."

"Germsacks, this is a very special assembly. Sandbags, Blondie, Fabray, get up here and explain it. Now."

"Well, for the last 2 weeks, Fabray has been trying to get someone special and they won't say yes so now she's taking it a step further." Santana starts.

"Yeah, Q has been a real cutie but keeps getting told no but Quinnie won't take no for an answer."

"Hit it"

Please tell me she isn't going to sing in front of the whole school. I won't be able to say no after that.

 **What would I do without your smart mouth?**  
 **Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**  
 **You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**  
 **What's going on in that beautiful mind**  
 **I'm on your magical mystery ride**  
 **And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**

 **My head's under water**  
 **But I'm breathing fine**  
 **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

 **'Cause all of me**  
 **Loves all of you**  
 **Love your curves and all your edges**  
 **All your perfect imperfections**  
 **Give your all to me**  
 **I'll give my all to you**  
 **You're my end and my beginning**  
 **Even when I lose I'm winning**  
 **'Cause I give you all of me**  
 **And you give me all of you, oh oh**

 **How many times do I have to tell you**  
 **Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**  
 **The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**  
 **You're my downfall, you're my muse**  
 **My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**  
 **I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**

 **My head's under water**  
 **But I'm breathing fine**  
 **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

 **'Cause all of me**  
 **Loves all of you**  
 **Love your curves and all your edges**  
 **All your perfect imperfections**  
 **Give your all to me**  
 **I'll give my all to you**  
 **You're my end and my beginning**  
 **Even when I lose I'm winning**  
 **'Cause I give you all of me**  
 **And you give me all of you, oh oh**

 **Give me all of you**  
 **Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**  
 **Risking it all, though it's hard**

 **'Cause all of me**  
 **Loves all of you**  
 **Love your curves and all your edges**  
 **All your perfect imperfections**  
 **Give your all to me**  
 **I'll give my all to you**  
 **You're my end and my beginning**  
 **Even when I lose I'm winning**  
 **'Cause I give you all of me**  
 **And you give me all of you**

 **I give you all of me**  
 **And you give me all of you, oh oh**

"You know who you are and trust me when I say, there's more later."

I'm falling in love with her. Oh god. I must resist. I have the power to resist, I know it. I just have to find it."

 _Glee club_

 **Life is a moment in space**  
 **When the dream is gone**  
 **It's a lonelier place**  
 **I kiss the morning goodbye**  
 **But down inside you know**  
 **We never know why**  
 **The road is narrow and long**  
 **When eyes meet eyes**  
 **And the feeling is strong**  
 **I turn away from the wall**  
 **I stumble and fall**  
 **But I give you it all**

 **I am a woman in love**  
 **And I do anything**  
 **To get you into my world**  
 **And hold you within**  
 **It's a right I defend**  
 **Over and over again**  
 **What do I do?**

 **With you eternally mine**  
 **In love there is**  
 **No measure of time**  
 **We planned it all at the start**  
 **That you and I**  
 **Live in each other's hearts**  
 **We may be oceans away**  
 **You feel my love**  
 **I hear what you say**  
 **No truth is ever a lie**  
 **I stumble and fall**  
 **But I give you it all**

 **I am a woman in love**  
 **And I do anything**  
 **To get you into my world**  
 **And hold you within**  
 **It's a right I defend**  
 **Over and over again**  
 **What do I do?**

 **I am a woman in love**  
 **And I'm talking to you**  
 **You know, I know, how it feels?**  
 **What a woman can do**  
 **It's a right**  
 **I defend over and over again**

 **I am a woman in love**  
 **And I do anything**  
 **To get you into my world**  
 **And hold you within**  
 **It's a right I defend**  
 **Over and over again**

Oh my Barbra! All the power I mustered up to say no disappeared the minute she started singing Barbra Streisand. I can't physically say no so I have two option. Say yes or get up and leave.

* * *

Everyone is staring at me waiting for a reaction. I stand up and start walking. Do I go to her or the door. I need to decide and I need to decide quickly. Screw it.

I walk towards Quinn. I can't believe I'm about to do this.

I grab her face and pull it down to mine, joining our lips in a chaste kiss. I see fireworks and hear an orchestra. It was perfect.

* * *

 **A/N This chapter was very long and contained a lot of dialogue and songs. This is a glee fanfic so expect a lot of songs. I don't own any of the songs.**

 **Lovestruck - The Vamps**  
 **In Love Alone - Michael Willett**  
 **Your Loves Like - Sabrina Carpenter**  
 **I will always love you - Whitney Houston**  
 **We Go Together - Grease**  
 **All of me - John Legend**  
 **Woman in love - Barbra Streisand**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Final Chapter

Quinn POV

"Does this mean you say yes?"

"Yes Quinn. However, if this does turn out to be a big practical joke I will not pleased, even if I do applaud your commitment."

I lean down and press my lips against hers again. The kiss starts off gentle but I start growing more confident and swipe my tongue across her bottom lip. She grants me access into her mouth and our tongues meet for the first time. It's perfect until we get interrupted.

"Girls, take a seat as this is a glee club meeting not a kissing session."

Ugh, I hate Mr Schuester right now.

"As you already know, nationals is in New York this year and is rapidly approaching. We need to start thinking about our set list and performers. Any ideas?"

"I have an idea Mr Schuester." Rachel starts and the rest of the club groan. "Everybody will be expecting me to do a solo, a duet with Finn and then the final showstopper, the group performance."

Everyone nods.

"Well, I think Quinn or Santana should take the solo, Mercedes and Santana should do a duet and then of course, the group performance as the grande finale."

"Great idea Rachel, Quinn pick your song for nationals, Mercedes and Santana start trying to pick your song. Everyone else can decide on the group number."

* * *

 **A/N Very short chapter to end the story with but I didn't want to stretch it out and have it be boring. I have decide to make this story the first in a series of stories and the first chapter to story two should be up soon. The second story will be longer, probably 20 chapters are more. I hope you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
